The King and The Dark One
by Bex221B
Summary: Labyrinth and Once Upon A Time crossover. The Goblin King Visits the Dark Castle...


**The King and The Dark One**

 **A/N: I'm not sure whether I'll continue this one. Just something that popped into my head.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Once Upon A Time, they belong to the respective creators.**

 **Please Review!**

Too enthralled in her book, Belle didn't bother to tear her eyes from the page as she felt a magical aura entered the room. However, she did decide to lift her head when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Please notify Rumpelstiltskin of my presence."

Belle started at the strangely accented voice and searched the room for its source. He was sitting in the alcove by the window, staring out at the moon.

"And who, should I say, is present?" she asked, still in a state of shock.

"The Goblin King," he replied with pride and without taking his eyes away from the moonlit sky.

A spark of memory hit Belle. She vaguely remembered her master mumbling something about a Goblin. She had assumed, as she had not heard the entire sentence that it would be a small, grubby creature that knocked on the door, not a tall, almost human man who was obviously some sort of monarch.

"Then I will tell him of your arrival immediately." With that, she swiftly exited her sanctuary, towards Rumpelstiltskin's tower.

Settling back down on her sofa, Belle couldn't help peering up from her book to watch and attempt to eavesdrop on her master and the mysterious visitor.

"Since you're so interested in our conversation, dearie, why not join us?" Rumple sneered, knowing without even looking that his little maid was nearly falling off her seat, straining her ears. Embarrassed- but still curious- Belle slowly sauntered towards the discussion.

They were obviously talking about some deal, though she couldn't really understand what they were on about. She caught a few odd words: _baby, unwanted, no-one needed one._ Summing up her courage, Belle questioned the conversation.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't understand what you're talking about."

Smiling broadly, and seeming the complete opposite to Rumple- who looked stressed, tired and exasperated- the Goblin King answered her question. "My dear, allow me to introduce myself properly; it may shed some light on the situation for you. My name is Jareth. My main role as Goblin King is to take away unwanted children from people who wished them away. The wisher then has the option of letting me keep the child, or running the Labyrinth to try and re-claim them. After they fail to retrieve the child, if the child is deemed old enough by the Labyrinth's magic, they are transformed into one of my goblins, but if they are too young, I try to find homes for them. Usually, there's a fae family that want them, however, occasionally there aren't any families wanting of a baby. If that's the case, I come to my friend, Rumpelstiltskin, to find a home for the child."

"Ah! I see! I just have one question: has anyone ever completed the Labyrinth and reclaimed the child?"

Jareth seemed to light up at the query, eager to answer. "Why yes, my now fiancée, Sarah. When she was 15, she accidentally wished away her little brother. She ran the Labyrinth and became the first one ever to conquer my Labyrinth and defeat me. She kept in contact with her friends from the Labyrinth over the next few years. On her 21st birthday I decided to visit her. I told her I loved her and couldn't live without her. One year later and we marry in 2 months' time! You and Rumple should come!" he finished.

"How wonderful! I would love to attend. I'm not sure about Rumple though."

"He would have to come, wouldn't he?" Belle and Rumpelstiltskin gave him identical looks of confusion. "You are together, aren't you?"

They glanced at each other as a blush stole up Belle's neck to settle on her cheeks- and Jareth could swear the Dark One's skin held a slight reddish tinge.

"N…No. We're not together," Rumple stuttered, almost whispering. Then to Belle, "Would you fetch us some tea, dearie?" With no hesitation at all, she marched out of the room, thankful for the excuse to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Rumple shouted at the fae whilst slapping him hard on the shoulder.

"What? I saw the way you looked at her. I just assumed you were together!" Jareth exclaimed, confused.

Rumple looked at him like he was dumb "No!" he hissed. "To be honest, I… have feelings for my maid, but she won't return them!"

"How do you know? I saw something in her eyes when she looked at you, I'm sure of it!"  
"Then you're either blind, or crazy!"

After the first encounter, Belle became less scared around Jareth and he became a bit more of a friend. It was busy season and the amount of children coming into the Goblin King's care was overwhelming him. He began visiting the Dark Castle more and more.

To Belle's delight, once, he brought his fiancée. The two women became best friends almost immediately as both hadn't had anyone around their age to befriend and talk to in a long time (as Belle was imprisoned and Sarah in the Underground). They talked about their lives up until they moved and Belle confessed something she hadn't told anyone: she had feelings for her master.

After they were back at home, Sarah decided to mention her new friend's revelation. "Do you think that Belle and Rumpelstiltskin should be together?"

"Why are you asking? Has Belle said something?" Jareth asked, suddenly excited at the prospect of his friend finding love as he had.

"Yes. She said she had feelings for her master. Do you think they could be together? Does Rumple feel the same?"

Bringing his love to sit with him in their chambers, Jareth continued the discussion. "He does. We need to get them together!"

"But how?"


End file.
